


No more wanking together!

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry and Ron have been wanking together from time to time for years. One day Harry tries to put an end to it.PWP.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	No more wanking together!

It was just after midnight, so technically it was already Sunday, and their customary bi-weekly get-together was coming to a close. Multitude of empty beer bottles were strewn over the coffee table and under it. Kreacher still was keeping Grimmauld Place in order, even though nobody was living in it - it was used as a storage for some junk and for evenings like this one.

"Wanna wank?" said Ron and started to unbuckle his trousers not waiting for a response.

"That's it!" said Harry, angrily hitting the couch as he heard the sound of Ron unzipping. "No more wanking together!"

Ron stopped and looked at him taken aback. "Well... Okay then..." He started bringing his pants back in order. "No need for such outbursts. Just say that today's not -"

"I meant not just today!"

"Why?" said Ron with furrowed eyebrows. "We've been doing it for years."

"Exactly!"

"You're being weird."

"No, I'm not! Who else do you wank with? Huh?!"

"I don't have another best mate, right? You don't want to - okay. It's just weird that all of a sudden you decided to stop and so worked up about it. Completely out of the blue."

"It's not out of the blue. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"You should've said that it has been bothering you. What's the big deal? Nobody's forcing you to do it."

"Okay..." mumbled Harry.

"Okay," said Ron and took a gulp from a bottle. "So if you don't want to, may just I wank now?"

"No! That's the point!"

"Point? I don't see any point. You said no to doing it together."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Not alone nor together. I mean, you do what you want while you're alone, but here, with me, no wanking. Period."

"Ehm... Got it. Is there a particular reason?"

"There is."

"And?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sure, whatever..." Another big gulp.

"But if I tell you, you can't blab it to anybody."

"Didn't you just say that you can't tell me?" Harry glanced at Ron with annoyance for a moment before averting his eyes. "Okay. Of course I won't go to the office of Daily Prophet to recite our conversations. Does it even need to be said?"

"Not to anybody. Not even Hermione."

"Sure-sure..."

Harry's cheeks reddened and he mumbled, "Every time we wank I want to go down on you." He finally said what has been trying to burst out of him for such a long time.

It took Ron almost a whole second to understand the meaning of the words before he sprayed out the content of his mouth and began to cough. "You what?!" he managed to utter finally.

"You heard me," Harry mumbled without looking back.

"Ehm... Really?!" Harry hummed affirmatively. "So this isn't a joke?"

"No."

"... And for how long this was the case?"

"Long enough."

"We've been wanking together since the Horcrux-hunt."

"I know that!"

"Since then?"

"A bit later, I think."

Ron remained silent for almost a minute and Harry felt his whole body start to tremble from tension of silence. "But what about my sister?!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned back to Ron. "Please don't tell Ginny! You promised!"

"Ehm... I have, but why are you even with her if you don't love her?"

Harry looked him confused. "Who said that I don't love her?"

"Mate, I have nothing against you being like that, but I think you should do the right thing and divorce her."

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Why do you think? You just confessed that you're a poof."

"No, I have not! Because I am not!" Ron looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I like women very much! Ginny in particular."

"So you're not a poof?"

"I'm not! I'm mostly... No, better say ALMOST straight. It's just sometimes, especially when we wank, I... I..."

"Want to suck my cock?" Harry nodded looking at his lap in shame. "So you do not want to kiss me and stuff?"

"What?! No! You're my best friend!"

"But you want to kiss my cock."

Harry blushed. "What do you want from me?" he mumbled. "I can't change what I want. It's just a feeling I get when I see it. That's why I said that we should stop."

"Have you done it before?"

"And what, do you think I Obliviated you afterwards? I'm not a rapist!"

"Mate, I mean with somebody else... If you would've Obliviated me, I -"

"No, I haven't done it with anybody."

"If you really want to do it, and it seems that you do, then let's do it."

"Do what?"

Ron patted his groin. "You want to go down on me? Then do it."

"What?!"

"Why do you act so surprised? It's not like I agreed to suck YOU off. But to get a blowjob, even from a bloke... It's not such a big deal in my books. You're not some stranger but my best mate after all."

Harry squinted. "Are you mocking me?!"

"No! I really mean it. You want to suck my cock? Then go ahead."

"Really?! Now?!"

"Mate, I don't know what you want from me exactly. If you're worried, I took a shower after work, it was just a few hours ago. But I can cast a cleaning charm."

"I've never even done it with anybody..."

"Yes, you said it already. I'm saying this again - you want to - do it, now or maybe some other time. I'm not going to talk YOU into blowing me. So, can I just wank in peace now?"

Without waiting for an answer Ron started to unbuckle his trousers again.

Harry was sitting meekly, stealing glances at Ron's waking up cock and licked his lips surreptitiously. Ron without paying any attention started to wank.

"Ron?" said Harry hesitantly after a minute.

"Hm?" Ron hummed without stopping the stroking, his eyes were closed.

"You really meant what you said?"

"I generally mean things I say."

"So I can... I mean, you said that I can, so..."

Ron sighed, releasing the grip on his cock. "For Merlin's sake, mate!" And before Harry was able to realize what was happening Ron grabbed Harry's right wrist and put his hand onto his own groin.

The moment Harry's fingertips touched the hot hard shaft of Ron's cock, Harry immediately yanked his hand back as if from a glowing stove. "Sorry! I didn't mean to touch you!"

"What are you sorry for? It was me who did that."

"I..."

"Harry, look at me!" Harry complied hesitantly. "Do you know how old I am?"

"Sure. We're both -"

"Exactly! So why are you acting as if you're fifteen?! You asked me, I agreed. So, either you do it" - Ron pointedly looked at his cock - "or let me wank by myself. Don't make it more complicated than it actually is."

"... And it's going to stay between us?"

"Sure... We can even not speak about it ever, if you want."

A moment later Harry's visibly shaking hand started to creep towards Ron's groin. Finally Harry grasped Ron's cock and squeezed it a little. "God... I wanted to touch it for so long..."

Ron chuckled. "You should've just said so."

Harry red as a tomato started to stroke it gently. Ron leaned back, enjoying quite awkward handjob, that still felt better than his own hand.

"It's not made of porcelain," Ron said with a little annoyance after a minute.

"What?"

"You don't hold your own dick so loosely, right? So grip it properly."

Harry complied. He was unable to tear his eyes from the way the foreskin covered and uncovered the pink glands on each stroke, and the throbbing hardness felt so good in his hand.

"Say, may I try blowing you?"

"Yep."

"Can I... Can you..." Harry stammered again and stopped without finishing the sentence.

"I certainly can't read your mind if that's what you're asking, so try to be a little more coherent."

"Do you mind taking off your pants? So it's more..."

Ron without waiting for Harry to finish the sentence got up, making Harry release his cock, and pulled down his pants along with the underwear. He kicked them off his feet and dropped back down on the couch.

"There."

"Is there any particular way you want me to do it?"

"Blowjob is usually done with a mouth, right?" Ron said smirking. "But handjob is alright too."

"I meant should I go to the floor or stay on the couch or -"

"I'm fine with whatever you want."

Harry slid to the floor and moved to be between Ron's legs.

"Here," said Ron holding a throw pillow. "Or it won't be... Well, Hermione never does it like that without one."

Harry nodded and took it gratefully, then put it under his knees. As he looked back, Harry saw that Ron skidded down, after shifting to be as close to Ron as possible he started stroking the cock, gathering his resolve to take the next step. His heart was beating so much that he was hearing the rush of blood in his ears.

With Ron's cock in hand Harry made a move to lean forward, then stopped and looked up. "You really don't mind?"

"You really don't mind?" repeated Ron in a mocking voice. He pointed at his crotch, then to Harry's face. "My cock, your mouth. Get on with it already."

"It's my first time!" said Harry a bit miffed. "So, please, don't be like that."

Ron sighed. "Sorry, mate. But you have to relax already! One might think that after drinking as much as we have you should be a little more loosened up. I said yes over and over, and you keep asking these pointless questions. You really can't go wrong here... Unless you bite of course." Ron grinned.

Harry smiled, still not daring to raise his eyes, but feeling a little more at ease.

He pulled back the foreskin and took a deep breath. He then leaned forward and gave a hesitant lick to the tip, he paused for a moment and then repeated the action a few more times. Inside Harry's head a voice was screaming that he wasn't supposed to do this, but the taste of the precum, much like his own, only almost sweeter, was more intoxicating than the alcohol that was coursing through his veins, and that inner voice soon gave up.

Harry already opened his mouth wide to finally put his lips over the glands as he stopped and looked up. "I have another question."

Ron sighed, trying to remain collected. "Can't you ask it afterwards?" Harry shook his head. "Well, go ahead then and ask it."

"Do you... Did you agree for me to do it because you want to get a blowjob or because I said I wanted to give you one?"

"Mmm... Both."

"Both?"

"Sure... It's just like wanking, only should feel much better and you want this. So why the hell not?"

Harry nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer and leaned back to the cock. He started rubbing its wet tip on his lips slowly, reading himself for the next step.

As Harry opened his mouth wide and finally enveloped Ron's cockhead with his lips, he froze for a moment, forgetting what he had to do next. After a few moments he came back to his senses, feeling the cock pressing on his tongue and he tickled it hesitantly. Harry felt his ears started to burn as he heard a clearly audible exhale from Ron, no doubt caused by him.

He began to move his lips up and down, his cheeks slightly hollowed out as he began to suck - this was what he dreamed about for so-so long. Harry ignored a nagging thought at the back of his mind that this was just a hyper-realistic dream - even if it was, he was going to enjoy it as much as he was able to - he told himself.

The sensation itself of having a cock in his mouth was amazing. Although it felt a little bigger in his mouth from the way he has been imagining, and keeping his jaw so wide open was a bit of a challenge. "But this only from not being used to it," he said to himself, "with practice it surely will become easier." Harry blushed as he realized that he was already imagining doing it again, even though he just began with the first ever blowjob.

Harry was becoming less and less worried by the second and started experimenting - stuffing Ron's cock behind his cheek, sucking it this way or that way, turning his head a bit left of right, slobbering all over - trying all the things he imagined doing many times while they were wanking together. His own cock was almost painfully hard as it was straining his pants, but Harry ignored it.

After a few minutes Harry pulled back and looked up with his eyes sparkling. "God, this is amazing!"

Ron looked down at him with a small smirk. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Does it..." Harry's smile faltered. "I mean, do you like it?"

"Beats wanking for sure."

Harry's face darkened. "So it's bad?"

"Grazed me with teeth a few times a bit too much. But it's your first time, so it's okay."

"We can stop if you don't want -"

"Mate, what part of 'beats wanking' you didn't get?"

"I'll try to be more careful then," Harry said with resolve, most of his previous hesitancy gone, and dove back down.

"You do that," Harry heard Ron say as his mouth was already at work.

Harry didn't take his mouth off the cock for more than a second for the next few minutes up until Ron came. In those minutes, that somehow felt too long and short at the same time, he tried to emulate to the best of his abilities what he liked while being on the receiving end, while being mindful of his teeth.

Ron grunted. "Mate... Cumming..."

But Harry didn't think of stopping. After having the first taste of a cock he sure as hell wasn't going to pass on an opportunity to also taste cum that wasn't his own.

Harry kept pumping the shaft with his hand vigorously as his mouth worked on the top part as a moment later Ron reached his climax. Harry stopped bobbing his head, but kept stroking the shaft as several thick spurts of cum coated his tongue, unlike the first one, that splashed against the roof of his mouth spreading all over. Harry has seen so many times Ron's cum and this was the first time that he was making him cum, but wasn't able to see the result, only taste it.

Harry carefully pulled back from the cock, his face was still barely a few inches away from it as he with his eyes closed made a gulp, swallowing Ron's load.

As Harry opened his eyes, he saw a small drop just at the slit, he without hesitation licked it off as well, before finally releasing his grip on the shaft.

Harry looked up and saw Ron's smiling face staring back at him.

Harry couldn't help but to grimace weirdly as he looked left and said, "Give me that." Ron followed Harry's eyes and understanding what he wanted and gave him the bottle. Harry took a swing from it and swished it in his mouth for a bit before swallowing.

Leaning on Ron's knee Harry got up and flopped onto the couch beside him. He was smiling like an idiot for a bit, and than a thought struck him. "Do you think I cheated Ginny?"

"What?" snorted Ron pulling on his trunks. "No you haven't."

"But I -"

"We've been wanking together for over a decade. You've never considered it cheating, right?"

"Yes, but this -"

"It's almost the same thing. Only now after I finish there's no need for a clean-up." Ron grinned.

Harry covered his face in his hands and shook his head. "Merlin, I swallowed your cum."

"Yeah, mate... I certainly didn't expect even to finish in your mouth, much less you swallowing."

"I did it without thinking. Ginny always does and I -"

"Mate! Stop right there! Sucking me off is one thing, but telling me such details about my sister is... Well, better keep them to yourself."

"So that's where you draw the line?"

"Exactly. That's my line. ... So, does my cum taste so bad that you had to wash its taste down with a beer?"

"No... Tastes more or less like mine." A flicker of surprise, about the fact that Harry knew how his own tasted, flashed across Ron's face, but he decided not to say anything. "Just afterwards it left this weird feeling in my throat. Not burning, but... I've no idea what to compare it to even."

Ron grinned. "Well, wash it down with a beer or what, I don't care. I still like having my cum swallowed." Harry blushed. "A little snack, right?"

Harry turned away, his face outright burning, and elbowed Ron a little. "Stop it."

"Hey!" said Ron rubbing his ribs theatrically. "What a violent cocksucker we've got here!"

Harry gasped and turned to look at Ron with expression that seemed to try to look stern, but a small smile appearing on his lips ruined it. "Thanks for letting me do this."

Ron snorted. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? It's me who should be thanking you, so thanks, mate."

"You said it wasn't good..."

"This was your first blowjob. ... I mean the first that you were giving." Ron grinned. "So don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't stellar at the start, then when you became more careful it gotten better. But anyway, I came, right? That's what counts in the end." Ron nodded towards an evident tent in Harry's pants. "But if you expect me to do the same, you'll in for a disappointment."

Harry smiled widely, feeling at ease like he hasn't in a long time. "I'll just wank now if you don't mind."

Ron nodded unperturbed and reached for another bottle of beer as Harry started fumbling with his own pants.


End file.
